Home Is With The Heart
by MikiMouze16
Summary: Belle lives in Harrison, Nebraska. Just living a normal life. Then a package arrives on her doorstep with a man in it. A letter hinting at a 'Unit' is what is in side. Bruce does not remember anything but a blurred memory of a man. Slowly each other work themselves in each others heart. Can she heal his broken heart and help him remember his past? Is it really worth saving?
1. Chapter 1

She hated mornings. Always have, always will. They were too bright, too slow and certainly too noisy for anyone's liking.

But her vacation was over and she was back in her home. A modern three bedroom fully furnished town house in Harrison, Nebraska. She could easily have a fourth bedroom but that was the space for her office. When she bought the place two years earlier she had planned on a family. A Husband, animals, kids, anything. But now she was sitting alone in her queen sized bed that was a person too big.

She walked down the hall, padding across the beige carpeted hallway. Passing spare bedroom number and number two she skipped down the stairs, trying to escape her night mood. With a click of the overpriced coffee machine her step-father had bought her, she was running up the stairs and to the bathroom jumping into the shower. The steam clouded the surfaces, it also cleared her mind of her rough flight back last night.

Her shift didn't start until noon that day. Her boss told her that she might still be tired from her plane trip back. And he was right, her mind was still set on palm trees and sunbathing. Thought her week long trip went by in a flash, much to her disappointment, but she did feel less on edge and more relaxed. The car horns that seemed to blare at 6:03 every morning on the dot didn't seem to bother her.

Tucking her recently cut dark brown hair into a towel, she stared at her own reflection. Wiping her hand across the mirror she could see her eyes staring back at her. They were a an odd honey color but she loved every millimeter of the deep honey colored pools. Her nose was small and round. It stuck up just the slightest at the end like her mothers had. Her eyebrows were still perfectly arced from the waxing she had done a week before. With a smirk she head back to the kitchen to claim a cup of brown liquid.

Halfway through pouring her cup of Joe the door bell chimed making her look up. Setting the cup down she walked to the door pulling her red robe tighter. She sung open the pine door to a box.

An oversized box she noted. She tried to tip it but most of the weight came from the bottom. She stepped up onto her porch (she didn't understand why her home is shorter than the porch) and walked in front of it. A letter folded neatly was placed on top, taped to the cardboard, her name was printed perfectly for her to see.

Pulling the tape off she looked at the note "Congratulations!" it read. Knitting her brows together she looked at the box and back to the paper.

"_CONGRATULATIONS! You are now the proud owner of a unit BRUCE BANNER! The Following information is what you should know if you would like to avoid a crazy green rage monster tearing through your house._

_Technical Specifications:_

_Name: Bruce, Dr. Banner, Hulk_

_Height: 5'9 "_

_Weight: 120 lbs_

_Age: Approximately 40 ... ish ... (do not call him middle-aged. He's too much of a nice guy plus you do not want to make it harder for him not to hulk out on you)" **SkywardWriter Property. **_

"What? What is a Bruce Banner?" She whispered to herself. Ignoring to read the rest of the letter she pushed the box into her home. She was careful on the step down not to damage the 'Unit'.

She put the letter on the table by her door where she usually threw her mail, ignoring the it completely. Pulling the box open she looked inside. A man, his knees to his chest, was huddled with his head buried into his knees. He looked cramped and uncomfortable.

"Hey…uh…Hello?" She looked down at the man. She tapped his head and pulled back quickly as he drew his breath. She waited for him to move, and he did, slowly looking up at her.

"Hi,' she waved at him, "Uh, do you need help out?" She reached her hand out and he took, after starring at for a few minutes.

"What's your name?" She asked him after she was able to help him stumble out of the box. Now he was sitting on her sofa looking at a cup of coffee.

"Bruce, I think?" Nodding she sipped her own cup watching him. He was nice looking, and strong build, soft careful movements. 'Yours?" he turned at her.

"Oh, where are my manners?" She pushed her hand out to him, gladly taking it. "My name is Belle. Like the Disney princess." She smiled at him his cheeks turning upwards. His smile lighten his face and his eyes.

**A/N: The Unit thing is from Skywardwriter so go check her out! Amazing and funny units and other fanfics she has been sharing with the world. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Read A/N at bottom please. **

She watched him intently as he sipped his coffee. She then remembered that she was still only in her robe. He seemed to notice to, for he looked up blush then look away. She felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"Uh, I'll be right back," she stood folding her arms across her chest. Quickly dashing up the stairs running to her room. Closing her door she took a deep breath and went in search of her scrubs. She had to get ready for her shift, she had a 34 minute drive to Niobrara Hospital. She would have worked closer if possible but sadly her town was so small that they didn't have a Hospital not a High School. She felt sorry for her future children and prayed that they have plans for one.

Changing into the loose blue cloth she bounced down the stairs running into a heavy mass at the bottom. She ended on top, looking down she found a man with dark brown curly hair that was graying slightly. He starring up at her with deep dark brown eyes. Again her cheeks started to burn and she climbed off him. Grabbing his forearm she helped the mass up to its feet.

"Sorry," she mumbled avoiding eye contact.

"It's fine. I have a couple a questions actually." He rested his left hand on the back of his neck.

"Of course!" She smiled sitting onto the sofa, he sat beside her.

"Where am I? How I get here? Have I met you before. Why can't I remember anything? And do you know where I live?"

"Harrison, Nebraska. I don't know. No. I don't know, and no." She smiled at him. "You actually just appeared in a box on my doorstep." Her watched started to chirp and she stood up. "Sorry I actually have to go. This is a very, very, small town and we don't have a hospital. I have to go to the next state which isn't actually that far." He nodded in understanding.

"Okay," she said grabbing her keys, "Don't answer the phone, that'll be hard to explain. There is food in the fridge. I have a Mac in the office, that's the third door on the right when you go left at the top of the stairs. Bathroom is at the end of the hall when you go right. Uh, oh." She bent down scribbling on a piece of paper. "here's my number, call if you need anything. I'll be home at six." She walked to the door and grabbed the paper she through onto earlier. She smiled and waved at the man before walking out. She didn't know this man. All she knew or could know about this man was on a single piece of paper that was stuck on a box.

~H~

If he said he was confused, that would be an understatement. Bruce was now sitting in a strange woman's house. All he knew was that he was in a small Town in Nebraska. He Didn't know where he was before but he did remember a black haired man. He had a blue light on his chest. He was yelling for him but Bruce's was becoming heavier.

He rubbed his eyebrows. His head hurt but he needed to remember something. He needed to remember this man. He could be an answer.

"Bruce!" The man was struggling to get his arms free. They were stuck behind him. He looked to be in a suit, it was red and gold. His free was open, blood was slowly dripping from his mouth. Bruce tried to move his body but he was tired. He couldn't move the way he wanted. He noticed he was being pulling further away from the man. A word was trying to form on his lips but it was lost.

He felt to the ground on his front. His face was turned to the side, slowly breathing. He saw an outline of a woman but never her face. Man was hit landing in his line of field. Arrows sprawled out around him, he groaned gripping his left arm.

He was being lifted again. He felt a cloth layer over his eyes. Darkness was the only thing he could remember then. No more noises, no more struggling, nothing.

He looked up. He was back in the room. There was hard wood floor under his feet, a red couch nested him. The walls were a deep tan several plants scattered across the room. A small tree in the corner. A spider plant in the front window. A vase of orange lilies sat on the coffee table. He pinched a pedal between his fingers. It was smooth. He sat back looking at them, starring at the details in the inners of the petals.

He decided to walk through the house. He opened doors absent mindedly. He opened a closet filled with sheets, another filled with random supplies, batteries, light bulbs, and tooth paste were some items that stood out to him. They were so mundane. He felt as if that wasn't part of his old life. His normal life. The one he no longer could remember.

He came across a bedroom, a perfectly made queen size bed was placed in the middle of the room. A bulky alarm clock on the table closest to the door. A long dress occupied the wall opposite of the bed that had olive green bedding. The walls were a darker olive green, about three shades darker he noted. He walked through the rest of the house noting everything was placed and well thought out. Each bedroom had a matching color scheme. The office wood matched carefully. There were few pictures on the wall. More nature images were placed around the walls. Only three were colored, the rest monochromatic. He ended in the kitchen. Sitting at the bar with a glass of water in front of him.

He felt like he was snooping, but he was left with nothing else to do. He didn't remember any of his old hobbies. He noticed a book sitting on the counter to his left. _A Case For Pluto. _He grabbed and started reading. Not like he had anything else to do.

~H~

Belle arrived home an hour late. She entered the house apologizing. She looked up to see Bruce standing in the middle of the floor looking at her. She had bags covering every inch of both of her forearms. He walked towards he grabbing several from each arm and followed her into the kitchen. She placed the bags on the table and he followed.

"Sorry I'm late. I stopped to pick up some stuff as you can see," She smiled.

"I can tell," he replied watching her.

"I got you some clothes, guessing the size, toothpaste, toothbrush, shaving stuff, soap, shampoo, deodorant, and some other random things I thought you might need. I thought since you can't remember anything I thought you might want to stay until you do." That was partial true. But she did finish reading the paper and made a call. She found out that he was a machine and someone, unknown, sent him to her. Unsure what to do she splurged and decided to have a house guest.

"I actually remember something. A man I'm still trying to remember his name but I do know what he looks like." She nodded then stopped taking in what he was saying. They shouldn't have any memories. The woman, Sky, said this should be its first time being turned on.

She turned to look at him. She noticed he was looking at her and blushed looking down. She mentally slapped herself for crushing on a machine. But she couldn't help herself. Her heart went out to him. She couldn't help the way her heart skipped a beat when he looked at her. She couldn't helped that her cheeks burned red when he talked to her. She was instantly lost in his eyes. She wondered if anyone else had fallen in love with a machine.

**A/N: Yes Harrison is a real place. Yes it doesn't not have a hospital or a high school. Yes it is a 34 minute drive. No that is not including traffic. I have done my research. Please check out SkywardWriters. Oh and Yes, I am still sick. Its getting worse. I have a bad cough that it migrating down my chest becoming more and more painful. I hope its not bronchitis. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating Finding Sapphire, I am trying to find the perfect place for a new setting. Hopefully more on low place .**

She awoke to a knocking on her door. It was soft and she awoke when it stopped. Groaning and rubbing her eyes she dragged herself out of bed and to the door opening to see Bruce standing with a smile.

"I made coffee," she smiled pushed her bangs and leaned into him tired. He was hesitant at first but wrapped his arms around her lightly. She noted that his arms hovered above her skin and pulled back. He smiled and she followed him into the kitchen. She looked out the back window and sighed. Everything was damp from last nights rain.

"Do you work today?"

"No, I shouldn't but you do know I could be called in, it is the weekend," He sighed but nodded. It had been five days but already each other accepted the new company. Bruce had learned more about himself and Belle had picked up on each new thing. Bruce was smart, he chuckled more than he laughed, he was hesitant before speaking with her, he kept too himself, he couldn't cook with out her house smelling. She liked everything (except for the stinking house) about him, how when he thought he chewed on his glasses. He would never admit to being tired. His favorite spot on the couch would be the corner closest to the stair, he would then fold his arms and stick left leg up and fall asleep right before she got home for work. Belle liked how when you went to wake him up he would peek through his left eye before opening all the way. He was amazing with gamma radiation information. Something she noticed he talked most about. But the thing she noticed the most was that he was never mad.

His version of being mad was a disappointed look, she had noticed. She earned a couple of those glancing when she had ran into. She was still slowly getting use to having another body in the house. She had left her door open several times and he caught her after a shower. After a squeak she would dive back into the bathroom and he would walk away his face redder than anything she has seen. But that's what happens when she accepted him in with open arms.

He was cutting chicken breasts last night, accepting cooking lesson from Belle, when he sliced his palm.

"Oh you're bleeding," she had off-hand. She then realized what she had said and turned back to him. "YOU'RE BLEEDING," she ran towards him as he was heading toward the sink. "How are you bleeding?"

"What do you mean?" She then had to go into detail about the letter she had hidden from him. Remembering this she grabbed the phone and called Sky. The girl she had contacted for her personal questions. She left a message stating her name and said she had a question about Bruce and hung up.

"Can we go to the library?" She looked up at Bruce who was pulling milk out of the fridge. She nodded and headed to her room but was stopped and called back. "Yeah?"

"You should eat," he tilted the jug towards her with a smile. A bowl of cereal later, each walked there own way to dress. Belle dressed in a light green v-neck tunic with a pair of leggings and boots. Bruce was wearing a pair of dark faded jeans and a navy blue t-shirt. They decided to walk instead of drive since it was only a few blocks and the day was turning out to be bright and sunny. At the library they split, each agree to meet back in thirty minutes.

Belle walked back to the front a noticed him giving the lady behind the desk a paper. She waited for him to return to her. "What's that?"

"I got a job, something to do while your at work," she looked at him and smiled.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Why?"

"I didn't know you were lonely, I feel bad now." He pulled her into a hug and smiled.

"You shouldn't you've done so much for me." He looked her straight in the eyes. Their noses were almost touching and Belle's breath caught in her throat. Belle saw Bruce's cheeks burn and pulled back. He mumbled a sorry and started to walk away. Belle ran up to him and slipped her hand into his and kept pace.

She felt her heart speed up and she watched the children waiting across the street. She stopped and watched then cross making sure they were safe. They waved at her as the passed, she giggled and smiled at them. She had wanted kids desperately since she was little. She had names in her head, rooms planned out, and studying tips written in her books. She looked at Bruce who was watching her.

"I've always wanted kids," she admitted awkwardly.

"I can't remember if I did," she laughed and unlocked the door and walking in.

"So when do you start work?"

"Tomorrow, at noon."

"Uh! Lucky. You get to sleep in," he chuckled and placed his books on the coffee table.

"I don't know who I was before," he claimed catching her attention, "but I'm pretty happy with who I am now. I'm happy to be where I am."

"I'm happy too." She pulled him into a hug. But it wasn't awkward now. He hugged back strong and proud.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony had spent hours upon hours looking for his friend. He became so tired simple tasks had taken extra effort. The scene played out in his head as a constant reminder that he failed his best friend; the one that he spent hours of sleepless hours looking for cures and updates for the team.

He straighten up, pushing his arms over his head. He needed a shower. He needed sleep and coffee. He needed his best friend back.

The door to has lab opened. Clint walked in and waved. Clint has been getting information from SHIELD that wasn't in the database, so far no one has had any lucky.

"Anything?" Tony stood up yawning.

"Actually, we think we might have a hit." Tony's ear perked up. He looked at Clint to make sure it wasn't a sick joke. But the Hawk's face was actually showing emotion. Emotion, Tony thought, Hawks do have it.

"Where?"

"Nebraska. Harrison, Nebraska to be precise."

"What is he doing there?"

"Uh getting a job at the library apparently." Tony's brows knitted together in confusion. Why was he in Nebraska? Why hadn't he come back to the Tower? Had something the others hadn't known happen?

"Fury's coming with the quinjet."

~H~

"Hello Bruce," Ms. Capp called as he walked through the old oak doors of the library. She was an older lady, maybe in her mid-forties. She had light blonde hair that was starting to gray at the temples. She had deep laugh lines and a question crease on her forehead. She had a small freckle under her left eye.

"Ms. Capp, how are you?" She smiled at him replying a 'good' and handed him a cup of black coffee. This would be his third cup that day. "What would you like me to do?"

"There is a cart by my desk can you reshelf them, please." He nodded walking away.

His day seemed to drag. He caught himself think about Belle several times during the slow lunch hours. A couple of times he would hope the person that was walking through the door was her, but every face the walked through wasn't hers.

"Hey Bruce," a voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He turned and looked up.

"Belle, hey." He closed the book he was reading and set in the corner of his desk.

"Ready to go?" He nodded waving at Ms. Capp.

They walked home together again, each talking about their days. Bruce's slow moving against Belle's fast paced one.

"I felt so bad for the little girl," Belle finished her story about a young girl falling in a cactus garden. Bruce felt bad for her, he could not imagining having thousands of needled and thorns sticking out of his skin.

Belle unlocked the door but stopped suddenly. Bruce ran straight into her causing her to drop her purse, coffee and keys. He looked passed her to semi-familiar faces looking back at them.

"Dr. Banner."


	5. Chapter 5

"Who are you and why are you in my house?" Belle pulled herself out of the gapping fish trance she was in. Pissed at the lack of security in her home she looked down at her floor with her coffee sprawled across the floor. It was slowly traveling towards the kitchen. Exasperated, she stepped over it looking for paper towels in her kitchen.

"Hello?" Bruce question steeping over the liquid mess, "Do I know you?"

"Funny. Bruce, what are you doing here?"

"Uh? I live her… with Belle." He nodded his head in the direction of the slim figure walking out of the kitchen with a roll of paper towels.

"This is a nice small town. I can see why you would come here. Not much of a population. No stress. You can almost live the illusion of being normal." A red headed woman pushed her back against the hallway frame and walked towards the man with light brown hair. He stopped and looked at him taking a step forwards. Suddenly he knew him. Not by name.

He was the man that fell into his line of vision. The only memory that he had before he met Belle. He had the arrows that fell around him, the one that wore a black and red suit. He gripped his arm when he fell.

The other man, on his left wearing a smirk, looked to be the one that had a blue light on his chest. He was the one that had blood dripping from his mouth; the one that called out to him.

"I know you," he pointed out to the arrowed man, "not your name, but I've remember you, something to do with arrows. And you," he turned to the smirk king, "you have a light on your chest. That's all I know. Well, I kind of remember seeing a woman figure so that might be you," he said off-handedly to the woman.

"Do you know what happen to him?" Belle called out from the floor. She stopped her hand hovering slightly over the paper towel bundle.

"That's classified." The man with the eye patch informed her. She narrowed her eyes at him but didn't say anything.

"Okay," Bruce drew the word out, "What happened to me?" He repeated her question earning a glare from the one eyed man.

"No hold on," She stood up, "I want to know why he showed up on my doorstep in a box. There was a letter calling him a 'unit' and when I called the lady she said he was a machine. Clearly," she motion to him with her left hand, "he is not a machine. And what the fuck is a 'ragemonster'?" She looked around for answers.

"A 'ragemonster'," the man with a quoted with his fingers, "is his alter ego." Stunned she looked at him for clarification but only earned a confused look and a shrug. "More on that latter, and last we saw we were taking down a Skywriter person, honestly I don't know," he shoved the latter part in there, "she was making basically clones of us then selling them. Well someone on her company was altering the programming and making them turn on the buyer. So after we went to the headquarters the man, as it turned out, had put a tracking device in the altered machines. I was able to use that and destroy them all-"

"Almost all," the redhead cut in, "there was a Banner Unit that wasn't connected to the tracker. So the man sent him out on us. Dealing with a computer Hulk might be harder than dealing with a normal one."

"What's a hulk?" Bruce asked.

"That's the name of the ragemonster."

"We aren't sure why he was sent here. We know who took him, but it doesn't make any sense to send him here, unless someone else did it without his knowing." The light brown hair man finished.

"Can you get off the arm of my couch?" Belle asked the arrow man. He slid onto the seat without comment.

"Dr. Banner," Patchy caught his attention, "You're coming back with us. You're coming home."

Belle bit her tongue. Her face fell into a frown. Tears started to well behind her eyes. She went to the kitchen before anyone could see her. Maybe she wasn't crushing on a machine. Maybe she had fallen in love with a man. But know he was going home.

She thought he was home.

**A/N: OOO Two chapters! Sorry for the neglect. Finals are this week. Hey check out **AglonAuthor. **She's amazing, most likely going to do a collab with her!**


	6. Chapter 6

Belle was lost in her thought, that when two arms wrapped around her she jumped. Falling into the person behind her she looked up. He smiled at her, causing her cheeks to burn. She took in his scent, a natural musk. She closed her eyes and leaned against him. She felt him tense and started to move. He tighten his grip as if he was apologizing for tensing. At least that is how she was taking it.

"When are you leaving?" She croaked out. She cursed under her breath. Her voice came out wobbly and desperate. Maybe she was. Maybe she wasn't.

"Who says I was leaving?" she heard the words echo through her mind. That's what she wanted to hear. She wanted him to say he was never going to leave her. That he would stay beside her. He said he didn't care who he was before yesterday. He said he was glad of who he was now. Was that a lie?

Instead he looked down at her, "I think I will leave tonight. In the morning the latest." She nodded against him and spun in his arms. She hugged him, he was a good three inches taller then her. Her skin had more of a tan than his did. Her brown hair was lighter and had some sun streaks from her vacation. Her honey colored eyes were larger and shiner than his brown eyes. She could almost see his past in his eyes. As if the pain and sorrow were permanently stamped into them. But warmth radiated from the center, hugging his pupils. She wished that they had more time together. That she could have seen those brown eyes for the rest of her days. To smell his scent that always was edged with a bit of coffee.

What she would miss the most, she had decided when she pulled away. Would be the chuckles. The way his right side of his mouth would turn up more than the left. She would miss the way he smiled when he was nervous. The chuckles he used to cover up the laughter.

She walked out of the kitchen, away from him. When she stepped into the hallway, she felt all their eyes on her. As if they were watching her walking into the dark, chuckles life. She snorted a little. How one step could take you into another world.

~H~

Belle barely spoke after she left the kitchen. She had decided that it would be less painful, for both of them. She could feel that hand wrap around her heart and clench. It wasn't just uncomfortable, it was painful. She watched him load the suitcases in the back of the vehicle. She pain no mind to what it looked like. If she did, all she would do is wait and watch for it to return. She knew it wouldn't.

Tony, she had learned their names over coffee, closed the trunk and got into the backseat. The only person who was left standing were the two brought together by fate, at least, that's what they both thought.

The sky was becoming darker by the minute. She heard the thunder roll over the builds. It shook her frame and made her already shivering body shake. The rain would start any minute now. It would reflect her detached feeling to her life.

It started drizzling when he finally started to speak, "I don't… I wish…" he started, but they fell when he pushed forward. "I will call," he forced out. He refused to look up. He Didn't want her to see the pain on his face. He didn't know hers was reflecting his own.

"Okay."

She mentally smacked herself. She wanted to tell him not to leave. To yell at him that this was his home now. He said he was happy. He meant it. He looked at her and said as a promise. She prayed he would look up and hold her close and say its okay. That she should come. That he would never imagine leaving her. It was a joke, it was a prank, it was something better than what was about to happen. But he didn't.

"Take care…please…" she pleaded. He nodded and slid into the car. She wanted to yell at him. Did he not feel the spark when they touched? Did his heart not race when her saw her? Did he stay up at night knowing she was in the other room but still was not close enough? Was she alone in the relationship?

What she wanted was to tell him that she loved him. That she has ever since he opened his eyes. Ever since the first night they stayed together. Since that day he didn't know who he was but he was happy in the new life he had created.

But as the rain thicken, the car rolled away. The hand that was squeezing her heart tighten and tears rolled down her cheeks. In that moment she now know longer wondered if it was better to say something and wish you hadn't than to say nothing and wish you had.

**A/N: OHMY! Three chapters in a day. No but I'm really getting into this. I'm thinking about putting it on Wattpad. I'm really working on bringing the emotion out. So tell me how it is. **


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a week since Belle saw Bruce last. She didn't know where he had gone. He never called like he said he would. She had her phone on her hip constantly just in case. She sat in her bed, wasting nights, writing letters to him that fell into a shoebox under her bed. It had been a week since he left and she had twenty-five unsent letters. Half of them were stained with tears, the others were either unfinished or crumpled in frustration. She never had the nerve to throw them out.

Now she was sitting on her lonely bed. Her pencil hovered over the paper hallway through a confession of how she felt. How she dreamed of him every night. How she could almost hear the echo of his voice bouncing off the walls of the oversized home. How there was too much coffee in the coffee pot in the morning. How she had yet gotten the strength to venture into his room for fear of never coming out again.

She walked down the hall, turning right before the hall opened to the stairs. She turned the knob of his room door and stood still. She had done this every night since he had left, along with the letters, she noted. She folded her arms over her chest and leaned against the doorframe. She stood there looking into the room as a mother whom lost a child would. His bed was unmade on the left side. His towel still laid on the floor by the hamper.

"So basketball is a no?" She asked him that morning, when she came into to ask if he wanted more coffee. He smiled and shook his head following her out of the hall.

Now the room was a faded memory of him. Preserved of the last moments of him here. She pulled the door close her eyes watering. The pain in her heart had become a dull ache now. Pulsing along with her heartbeat. Sometimes it's the only thing that reminded her she was alive.

She buried herself in books about gamma radiation, a desperate attempt to understand old conversations that lead to Belle holding her head in frustration. She had finally broken through with some material, understanding more and more past conversations.

When she wasn't burying herself in letters and books, she put unthinkable hours into her job. She worked twenty-six hours straight one night. She was sent to a back room to take a nap before her drive home.

Ms. Capp had taken her in like the grandmother she never had. She explained everything to the woman who always offered her coffee in an attempt to lighten her mood. She had taken Bruce's job when ever should could. Ms. Capp always gave her materials to read, paranormal items mostly. Things about Mediums and psychics, it wasn't really she normal read but she read them for the graying woman. After the first two books she forced herself through, a sparked had ignited within her.

Though she was now a sleep-deprived zombie, nothing kept the nightmares away. Most were flashes of faces and dark alleys. Others were of sneers and words in unfamiliar languages.

She decided to lay off some of the books Ms. Capp gave her.

Pulling the door shut to Bruce's room there was a knock on the door. Walking down the padded stairs she shouted at the person on the other side of the door. Secretly she wished it were Bruce. But when she opened the door, it was a clean-shaven man with red hair and freckles splashed across his face. He was tall and seemed way to skinny sense he was swimming in the navy blue suit.

"Mrs. Akin?" The man tipped his head towards her as he waited for a response.

"Yes?" She leaned against the door, both her hands resting on the doorknob.

He shoved against her chest pushing her to the ground, knocking the wind out of her. He walked into the house his shoes squeaking against the newly polished wood floors. Two larger men walked in behind them, one heading upstairs the other into the kitchen. Pulling herself into a sitting position she looked at the man. He had a tattoo on his neck, a symbol of some sort. He had cold black eyes and a dark smile.

"I believe you have something of mine."


	8. Chapter 8

Thor was overjoyed when Bruce had returned. They had developed a unique friendship after the chaos his younger brother had created died. Thor could ensure that Bruce would keep their conversations private. He noticed that Tony was an open book, leaving him out of the list. Natasha and Clint were too loyal to Director Fury to keep his secrets hidden. Steve was so out of date that he couldn't even consider him.

You see, unlike Loki had been convinced, Thor was amazingly smart. He has always have been, but he kept it hidden behind locked doors. He loved to learn, always have, always will. But it's not the same for people on Asguard like here on Midgard. On Midgard, you could be smart, but that wouldn't be all you are. On Asguard, what you do, is what you are. His younger brother was a trickster as a kid, and will always be one. Thor had to keep his thoughts to himself. He was a warrior, not a genius, at least that was the case on Asguard.

He was sure his mother knew of his knowledge. She always gave him secret winks and encouraging nods. His mother was the one to encourage his education. Maybe to show his father that you could be more than one thing. But it did not goes as plan. He over heard his father talking to Frigga once, his father was embarrassed. He wanted Thor to follow in his footsteps. To be a warrior.

He remembers times that he disappeared from his friends, hiding in the library. It would stay up late, sometimes his mother would bring him a warming drink. He knew from the start how the frost giants got into the chambers unnoticed. It was logical. But Thor was a fighter, not a thinker. So he went out and acted as a fool with a hammer. He knew it was what Loki wanted. He never imagined it would go as far as being banished. He was simply amusing his brother.

He was glad he was banished.

Now he could be a warrior and logical. He could speak his mind and fight for what he believed in.

Or so he thought.

His teammates seem to accept his as Thor the buffoon. That's why he created Donald Blake. Well actually Eric created him, but that's beside the point. He had started studying the human body, Latin, Biology, Math, and he seemed very fond of _Hamlet_. After meeting up with Bruce and Tony he added Circuitry and Gamma Radiation to his list.

Sadly only one person knew, and he didn't even remember.

He remembers how Bruce found out about it. He was mindlessly looking over some of Tony's and Bruce's calculations. He had found an error and pointed it out without thinking. Bruce took the paper away from him and looked it over. An amused smile spread across his while he fixed it. Thor finally confessed about Donald. How he had gotten a job at a small shop on the corner. He said it was for the opportunity to learn more about Earth's culture. He worked Mondays, Thursdays and Fridays. The paychecks were small but he would cash the money and stick it in a box under his bed. Bruce showed him how to cash them out.

Now with a half full shoe box for a man with size twelve feet, he had no idea what to do with the money. Bruce also taught him about the currency. Then Bruce taught him about Google. Oh did Thor love Google.

"Bruce!" Thor had called out when he entered the living room, "Finally you have returned!"

"Hi," Bruce drew out the word.

"Where have you been? What has happen?" Bruce opened his mouth to explain but Natasha pulled him away to give an explanation fit for a child.

**A/N: I was a little pissed after reading all these stories of how Thor was a buffoon. He is actually really smart. in the comics he is a medical student. I'm going to use this chapter for a oneshot. **


	9. Chapter 9

Bruce had grown comfortable with his blond friend. He had double-checked his data, never talked when Bruce was busy and always helped him move on with his research. But still, while Bruce had found his way home, he felt like he wasn't home at all. He wanted to call Belle but after finding out what his past life was, he didn't want to get her mixed up in.

"JARVIS?"

"Yes sir? " the British voice replied.

"Can you call for Sky?"

"Of course, sir." Bruce had put his glasses on the counter and squeezed the bridge of his nose. A woman had showed up claiming herself as Sky, the creator of fan-based units. She had escaped a man named Valor. He wasn't human, she had decided after seeing him in action. His human disguise was not hard to miss either, a tall red head always sands out from the crowd.

"You called?" She rubbed the back of her head. Bruce knew she was tired, the agents that she had managed to get a hold of have mostly been new and immature, not worth the capture, Valor had spit at her. He had a couple earlier in here bugging him and touching his tings while he was searching something for Sky.

"I want to know about this Valor man, and why he wanted me."

~H~

"How's the test coming?"

"She is surpassing them with flying colors. All the injections show a positive sign in her mutation process. Though she does seem to scream a lot," one of Sky's agents was standing in front of him. He had a metal dome at the nape of his neck. It was drilled into the man's nervous system and brain. The red haired man could easily control them this way. Only one man has never succumbed to it.

"Tell me of her mutations as of today," he leaned against the desk.

"She is immune to all disease, she is now a telepath, she has super strength, her bones are made out of the same material used on weapon x, and she has night vision."

"Good, what is in progress?"

"We are reshaping her bones and muscles to implant her wings. What do you want us to do next? Are we going to install the mech?" the man said pointing to his own dome on his neck.

"No something even better."

"What will that be, sir?"

"We are going to create the ultimate Hulk."


End file.
